Their 3rd Anniversary
by Ivy Kendall
Summary: After months apart, Luke and Tracy Spencer are finally back together and celebrating their reunion and their anniversary. Who could have predicted that a night in Vegas would have resulted in so much...


Tracy stood at the window holding her hand up to the light. The flashes of lightening allowed her to see the sparkle in the night. She had missed this ring, the weight of it… the meaning of it… She never realized how empty she had been without it until Luke offered to place it back on her finger. He was so darling about everything. No proposal had ever sounded as sweet. Tracy had felt lost and alone for months and now she felt complete once more. Her stubbornness had almost cost her the love of her life. Thank heavens her husband's stubbornness was even more powerful.

"It's the same ring, Spanky. I didn't do anything to it except clean the Bourbon out of it."

Tracy laughed as she turned around. Luke stood with his sleep pants and t-shirt hastily thrown on. He had just returned from raiding the kitchen – something no one else in the house dared to do. If Tracy didn't know better, she would bet that Cook had a shelf in the refrigerator dedicated to 'Mr. Luke' and his favourites. The staff adored him, and he certainly worked to keep it that way. She would continue to play the heavy if need be, after all she had a reputation to maintain, but secretly she was pleased that her husband alone had earned the allegiance of so varied a staff.

"So what did you find?"

Tracy was intrigued by the cardboard box he held. She would have returned with a tray full of silver plates, but not her husband. In the past three years he had shown her a different side of life, one she had promised herself she would never look at again. During the numerous years of her banishments, she had had to live lean and do things she would rather not remember just to survive. When she returned home the last time she had promised herself nothing but five stars all the way. But here stood her husband who brought a mystery and enjoyment to the really basic things in life. More than once she wondered what life would have been like if he had been with her back then.

"Well, no caviar, unfortunately. I did find some cheese, crackers, grapes, chocolates, strawberries and this…"

Luke set the box down on a nearby chair and pulled out a can of whipped cream.

"You can't be serious. How old are you again?"

"Old enough to know what kind of fun we can have with this."

"Luke…"

"Oh come on Popsicle, it's for the strawberries. Of course, if there is extra I'm sure I could come up with a few ideas."

"You are incorrigible."

"And you love it."

"Yes, I do" she chuckled. When was the last time they had played like this? It felt so good. "Okay, let's eat, I'm starving."

"I'm not surprised. You certainly know how to work up an appetite." For a few moments Luke indulged in his rascally smile which sent Tracy's heart soaring. There would never be enough time to make up for all they had lost.

Luke felt the air change and noticed that Tracy had become pensive. A few months ago he would have jollied her out of it, but with so much time apart he wasn't sure how she would respond. She had been very raw for a very long time – they both had. Silently he moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She fell back into him as if he was the comfort she had been searching for.

"We almost lost this…"

"Shhh Baby…we're here now, and I'm never going to walk away from this again."

"You didn't just walk away, Sweetheart, I pushed you away once you returned. I almost destroyed this for the both of us. Thank you for not letting me."

Luke hugged her even tighter.

"Like I told you earlier, it doesn't work without you. I'm not the one man Luke Spencer show anymore, I'm part of a duet."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that."

"I brought something else in the box, too. A bottle of your favourite Brandy and glasses. We have a lot of celebrating to do."

"Celebrating? That's what we've been doing isn't it?"

Tracy was feeling her equilibrium returning and turned to face her husband. She knew there was more meaning behind his words but needed to look into his eyes to fully understand. Ah… there it was, shining down at her…

"You didn't forget, did you Spanky?"

"Well, it's hard to forget something you don't remember."

Luke smiled, a little wistfully this time. Tracy reached up to trace his lips with the pad of her thumb.

"Hey, what's that?"

"Tracy, when we first got married I was only in it for the money. A quick scam and a large payoff. I didn't care how things happened as long as I got my way. But now I wish you had been sober that night. I wish we had good memories of our wedding and honeymoon. I scammed myself more than I ever scammed you. Who knew three years later I would have found the woman of my dreams while I was heading towards 15 million dollars."

She wanted to say so many things to him. To tell him that is was alright – but she wanted that memory herself. To tell him that she forgave him – but what exactly needed forgiving? To tell him that they had enough other memories – but those would never replace the loss of their wedding. So instead of saying anything she reached up and pulled him towards her. Kissing him was the only way she could convey everything in her heart. She yearned for so much more and yet he was everything.

The food was forgotten as they made their way to the bed. Again they found their rhythm and made love. Outside the thunder rattled the windows and shook the house. The lightening flashed around them like fireworks, punctuating their passions and pleasure. It was so easy to lose themselves in each other. In bed it felt as though no time had been lost, and yet there was a desperation to file away every touch, every movement, every kiss in fear that there would never be another. They knew what they had was too precious to risk again.

In the afterglow they moved apart and repositioned themselves. Luke sat back against the headboard and pulled Tracy back against him. Outside the storm was increasing in its intensity and the lightening flashes were getting closer. Pity the soul who was out in that storm. But together they sat, watching the raging around them while enjoying their own contentment. As her husband placed a kiss on her head, Tracy extended her left hand again and waited as the lightening flashed across the room illuminating the diamond on her hand. Perfection. Perfection.

"Happy Anniversary, Baby."


End file.
